Not This Time
by owelpost
Summary: Bo gets a new toy and she wants to take someone for a ride.


_Disclaimer:_ All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer.

_Summary:_ Bo gets a new toy and she wants to take _someone_ for a ride.

_Warning:_ This work [sort of] contains spoilers for season two.

**Not This Time **

_by owelpost_

_*** Special thanks to Rabastan04 and SGAConvert for their marvelous proofreading abilities.**_[Begin shameless plug]_ Both of them are also wonderful authors. I recommend reading their work immediately. _[End shameless plug]

* * *

><p>Doctor Lauren Lewis leaned against the wall outside the Dal Riata waiting for a cab. Trick had called one after he served probably her sixth beer. It was well after midnight and he must have noticed the way her head bobbed forward. He couldn't possibly have seen her eyes drooping beneath the sunglasses she had wisely chosen to slip on to conceal the evidence of the crying jag she'd been on.<p>

Lauren bent one knee, resting her foot against the wall and teetered slightly before regaining her balance. She closed her eyes and banged her head back against the wall, wishing she could repeat the action a few more times to get the fight she'd had with Nadia out of her skull. Most of their nights seemed to start with fights and end with Lauren making her way to the Dal. Trick never said anything, just watched out for her with his reserved kindness and called a cab when he deemed she needed to go home to fall, sloshed, into bed beside an already sleeping Nadia.

The deep, husky rumble of an engine cut into her drunken self-pity and she cracked open one eye to spot a stout Harley-Davidson strut into the lot. The rider had long, muscular leather clad legs that ended in large shit-kickers. The pants left nothing to the imagination, fitting the figure like they had been painted on. Opening both eyes, Lauren couldn't help but allow them to drift from the sturdy boots, along crafted legs. What was clearly a feminine physique became further evidenced by the tight white tank top that was covered by an open black-leather jacket. Beneath her half-shell helmet, the woman's face was hidden by a pair of amber-lensed aviators and a black kerchief covering her nose and mouth. Lauren allowed herself to imagine it was beautiful to match such a bangin' body.

Lauren smiled a little as she gave the rider one more appreciative glance before closing her eyes again and returning to her one-woman pity party. "Bangin'," Lauren whispered to herself, shaking her head. She hadn't used that word since her first year of university. The use of such obtuse language made her feel ridiculous and slightly giddy at the same time.

"Who are you banging?"

The familiar voice startled Lauren. It was close to her ear; hot breath tickled her neck, and sent tantalizing shivers straight down her spine into her very core. If she could have curled into a ball for self-preservation, she would have. She tried to steel herself before looking up, but it didn't matter because as soon as her eyes met Bo's she was lost.

"No one. Clearly," she managed, surprised to be able to pull off snarky through alcohol-numbed lips.

"Are you drunk, Doctor?" Bo asked, amusement highlighting her words. She reached out to steady Lauren, who attempted to put both feet on the ground, but swayed a little in the process because Bo always made her feel unsteady.

Lauren shoved Bo's hand away, but not before brushing the somewhat unforgiving texture of leather that covered Bo's forearm. "When did you get a motorcycle?" Lauren asked, trying very hard not to slur her words after she realized with some trepidation that it had been Bo she'd been checking out.

"Today. Do you like it?"

"It's, uh, nice. I guess."

"I came here hoping to find someone pretty to take for a ride."

Lauren's smile twisted a little because she couldn't feel her lips and she hiked a thumb in what she thought was the general direction of the bar, but turned out really to be pointing at the street. "Dyson's inside there somewhere. And there was a very cute dryad at the bar knocking back tequila, too."

"My options are Dyson or a dryad, huh? Neither one sounds pretty enough for me," Bo said and slithered forward to stand before Lauren. She put both her hands on the wall to either side of Lauren's head and leaned forward, her lips nearly touching Lauren's as she said, "But you will do."

Lauren sucked in a hurried breath and choked. She coughed and sputtered and wished that Bo wasn't before her, making her feel all flushed with excitement—garrotting her with desire.

Bo was her contraband of choice. The succubus was off-limits, but it didn't stop Lauren from daydreaming about her when she had idle moments. Hell, even when moments were not idle, Bo was rarely far from the doctor's mind.

"Come with me, Lauren," Bo said, her voice low and visceral.

"I can't. Nadia—"

"Nadia isn't here." Bo picked up a strand of Lauren's hair and twirled it around her finger. As the strand tightened, it pulled gently at Lauren's scalp. Subtle pinpricks of pain punctuated every word Bo said. "Don't make me ask you again."

Lauren had no response, allowing Bo to take her by the hand and lead her to the beast the succubus had arrived on. Bo unclipped a helmet from the side of the bike and handed it to Lauren to hold. She moved behind Lauren and took up the loose strands of blonde hair. Lauren felt her tug it gently, gathering it all, and then twist it into itself effectively tying it into a knot that would take Lauren a day just to disentangle. Then Bo was standing in front of her again, taking the helmet from her hands.

"At least you already have shades on," Bo commented, teasing Lauren a little for wearing sunglasses at night. "Corey Hart would be proud." With that she plunked the helmet onto Lauren's head and snapped the strap under her chin.

Lauren stood marginally dumbfounded and slightly roughened up, but not really any worse for the wear. She was too drunk, really, to put one foot in front of the other without assistance, so she merely let Bo direct her around. The doctor watched with amused curiosity as Bo demonstrated how to climb on to the back of the bike, before swinging one sexy leg up and over and straddling the thing like it was her newest lover.

Unprepared for the spasm of fear commingled with desire that shivered its way through her body, Lauren shuddered a little and wrapped her arms around herself. She bit her lip and began to shake her head, feeling the unfamiliar weight of the helmet perched there. She suddenly found she couldn't move—couldn't think—couldn't even breathe.

"Climb on," Bo said, kicking the bike's stand away and supporting it all on her own. The machine must have been heavy, but Bo was strong and handled it with ease. She looked back at Lauren and blinked lazily at the stunned look on the doctor's face.

"It's not safe," Lauren eventually declared. "Statistically speaking—"

"Lauren. Get on the bike."

"But—"

Bo's eyes flashed a purplish blue in stern amusement, stopping Lauren's protestations immediately. The doctor gulped in a breath and set her jaw resolutely. One thing Bo could always count on was Lauren's outstanding ability to shelve her fears. She experienced them daily, Bo was sure, but she always managed to quickly work her way through them.

The succubus watched as Lauren tightened her mouth into a line and gave a quick nod as though to reassure herself that she could, and would, do this crazy thing that Bo was proposing. A wicked smile spread across Bo's features and she relished, if only a little guiltily, her knack for manipulating the normally reserved doctor.

Lauren planted her foot on the peg and grabbed Bo's shoulder, vaulting her other leg over the width of the seat. She sat down and nervously rested her hands on her knees, unsure of where else to put them. Her stomach fluttered with dread as Bo stood up and kicked the bike to life.

Once the chopper settled from a startled roar to a purring growl, Bo reached behind her with both hands and grabbed Lauren's wrists. She yanked the doctor forward and wrapped the woman's arms tightly around her waist. "You'll want to hold on. Just lean as my body does and we shouldn't have any problems," Bo explained.

Lauren nodded in acknowledgment, then realized Bo couldn't see her and squeaked out, "Okay."

"Here we go," Bo said, slamming her own helmet onto her head and replacing the aviators. She knew she was going to scare the crap out of Lauren, but she was feeling slightly dark tonight so instead of easing slowly into motion, Bo gunned it and tore into the blackness. She heard Lauren's muffled squeal and felt the doctor's arms tighten uncomfortably around her. It delighted the visiting darkness within Bo.

By the time they hit the 400 highway Lauren had gotten the gist of being a passenger on the Harley and had relaxed her death-grip. Bo didn't know where she was taking them, she just headed north with the vague idea of finding somewhere to stop where they would be alone.

Eventually Bo found an exit that lead to a suitably secluded patchwork of side roads that crisscrossed through vast tracts of farmland. She navigated off the highway and slowed enough to allow Lauren to actually enjoy the feel of the warm summer air playing against her skin.

Spotting a dilapidated old farm house with rotting white siding and boards across the windows and doors, Bo pulled the bike off the road onto the remnants of an old stone driveway. The house stood back from the road and was flanked by an equally unkempt double width garage with missing doors. Bo bumped the bike down the lane and stopped behind the house where they were afforded some privacy from the road. She cut the engine and extended the stand, tilting the bike to rest on it.

She dismounted and pulled off her helmet, setting it gently in the grass with her aviators inside before returning to offer a hand to Lauren, who remained on the bike in bewildered silence. Lauren grasped Bo's outstretched hand and attempted to climb off the motorcycle, but stumbled on weak, alcohol impeded legs, forcing Bo to catch her around the waist.

"Easy now," Bo laughed.

Lauren allowed herself to go limp in Bo's arms, enjoying the security and comfort they represented. It was nothing at all like Nadia's impotent embrace. With that thought, Lauren stiffened with guilty unease and disentangled herself from the succubus.

She unbuckled the helmet and set it on the seat. Then self-consciously hugging herself, Lauren glanced at Bo. She was thankful that the shades were hiding her eyes because she was certain the succubus would be able to read her mind if she could see their expressive brown depths.

"Where are we?" Lauren ventured in an attempt to break the spell Bo always managed to cast over her.

Bo shrugged. "Podunk nowhere, maybe."

"So, what are we doing here?"

Bo reached out and took Lauren's last line of defense from their perch on her nose. She folded the shades carefully and tucked one arm into the front of her tank, drawing Lauren's attention. From there Lauren's gaze travelled up the delicate curve of Bo's neck, eventually coming to rest at the full redness of Bo's lips.

Lauren took a solitary step forward without cognition at the same time as Bo lifted her hand to point toward the sky. Like an easily distracted child, Lauren abandoned her current pursuit to look where Bo directed her.

"Orion. You can see the stars so clearly without the glow of the city," Bo said.

Dropping her eyes back to Bo's, Lauren felt a huge bubble of frustration swell up from unknown depths. "You brought me here on the back of a motorcycle to look at stars?"

Bo's lips formed a manipulative smile and her eyes twinkled with malicious intent, setting Lauren's nerves on edge. "You don't like stars?"

Lauren felt herself sober quickly, a tingling tide of fear induced adrenaline flushing through her system. "What's going on, Bo?"

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if I chose the Dark?"

Lauren shook her head. "I never believed you would."

In an impossibly quick movement, Bo's hands were on Lauren's shoulders spinning her around so that the doctor's back was crushed to the succubus' chest. A strong arm around her abdomen held Lauren in place. With her free hand Bo pushed soft, stray strands of blonde away from Lauren's neck, baring it for an almost imperceptible kiss.

"Maybe you should believe it," Bo breathed, nipping at Lauren's earlobe hard enough to make the doctor gasp at the sharp pain. "I quite like how liberating it can be."

"This isn't you, Bo," Lauren whispered.

The succubus laughed, deep and throaty, and the sound made the fine hairs on the back of Lauren's neck rise in alarm. "Well, I don't know who else I could be."

Despite the warnings flaring inside Lauren's brain, she couldn't bring herself to struggle for release. Bo was frightening her, the arm around her middle clutching so tight that Lauren found it hard to breathe. And yet some part of her felt that she deserved punishment for lying to Bo. For continuing to lie to Nadia. The kind of person she had become was not the person she wanted to be and perhaps, somehow, Bo could help her eradicate these unwanted deviations of herself.

As though reading her mind, Bo continued, "Don't you think, out of the two of us, it is you who are not who you claimed to be?"

Lauren said nothing, waiting with dreaded—eager—anticipation for what Bo might do. The succubus huffed derisively and relinquished her hold on the doctor. Lauren struggled with the sudden loss of contact, feeling as though a part of her had been removed. She pressed a hand to her belly in an attempt to assuage the tender ache that resided there.

Bo rounded on her, anger flashing in her eyes. "I mean, you seduced me not once but twice, knowing how I craved some form of meaningful relationship. You actually had me believing I might have had something special with you." The succubus dragged in a deep, ragged breath. "You took advantage of that—of—of me."

Lauren wanted to protest, feeling a strong aversion to Bo's skewed ideas of her motivations. "I didn't—" she began, but Bo bulldozed right over her words.

"—but the truly sick part of it all, Lauren, is that I still want you."

Bo pinned her with a startling blue gaze that sent daggers of white hot need into the doctor. The brunette took one meaningful step forward and Lauren involuntarily backed up a pace. Bo laughed again, brilliant teeth flashing in the moonlight. "Oh, now you're afraid of me?"

She kept advancing until Lauren felt the still warm exhaust pipes of the motorcycle against the backs of her legs through her jeans. She put her hand back to keep from stumbling, knocking her helmet off the seat and bending slightly backward as Bo leaned over her.

As Bo's face neared hers, Lauren narrowed her eyes and regarded the brunette. She moistened her dry lips with a flick of her tongue and felt a tiny thrill to see that Bo noticed and seemed preoccupied by the action.

"I'm not afraid of you, Bo," she said, her voice hoarse with emotion, "I'm afraid of how you make me feel."

"Good," was all Bo managed to say before capturing Lauren's mouth with her own.

A groan escaped the doctor as Bo's hands found their way under her blouse to clutch her waist, fingers digging possessively into flesh. Bo lifted Lauren up on the bike. As the succubus broke their kiss, her teeth found Lauren's bottom lip causing the doctor to wince at the searing pain that lingered.

Bo retreated and Lauren's fingers went to her lip, certain that the succubus had drawn blood. Confirmation brought with it a different type of excitement that Lauren had never thought she could appreciate. This, she realized, was what she wanted from Bo: Anger, rough treatment, anything other than understanding acceptance of her betrayals.

Now standing several feet away with her hands on her hips, Bo watched Lauren through narrowed eyes. Dense waves of shadowy desire emanated from the doctor, making Bo shiver with anticipation. Lauren shifted forward in an attempt to close the distance between them, clearly ready to dismount the bike in search of Bo's embrace.

"Don't you move," Bo growled. She liked Lauren disheveled and completely out of her element. "And don't say a damned word." Lauren froze wearing a startled expression.

Keeping her eyes locked with the doctor's, Bo slipped her arms out of her leather jacket. She let it drop to the ground. Her fingers plucked Lauren's shades from the front of her tank. She released them and they landed on the jacket. Next, she untied the kerchief, which had worked its way around to the back of her neck. She wadded it up and tossed it over her shoulder.

Bo took a step toward Lauren and saw the doctor lean toward her, possibly on the verge of speaking. Bo shook her head. "I swear to God, Lauren, if you move or say a word I will get back on that bike and we'll be done. Do you understand me? _Done._"

Wisely, Lauren chose not to speak or acknowledge Bo in any way. The blonde even seemed to slow her breathing so that Bo wouldn't notice her chest rising and falling. The only movement came from Lauren's eyes. The doctor's yearning gaze followed Bo's hands as she toyed with the hem of her shirt. Running the palm of one hand up her taut belly, the succubus languorously dragged the tank up. Brown eyes widened at the sight and Bo could see that Lauren was struggling to keep from squirming.

Completely removing the shirt revealed a lacy white bra. Bo reached behind her and unclasped it. She slid first one strap, then the other, deliberately down until her breasts were free. She examined the way Lauren's desire flared and shifted with every movement. It was flowing off the woman in thick waves, driving Bo crazy. But as torturous as Bo's hunger was, she wanted Lauren to suffer as she had been made to.

Flashing another wicked grin, Bo palmed a heavy breast. She pinched the nipple, rolling it between her fingertips. The feeling was so intense that an unexpected moan escaped her. And then it was as if a tidal wave of necessity washed over her. Her fingers flew to the button of her leathers, deftly popping it. She slid the zipper down and spread them open, just enough to cram a hand inside, beneath her panties. As soon as a fingertip brushed her slick clit, Bo hissed.

Changing her mind, Bo withdrew her hand and delicately licked her finger. She could see that Lauren's jaw was clenched under the strain of her craving. She deliberately moved out of the doctor's line of sight and circled around the bike to come up behind Lauren. She leaned into Lauren, pressing her naked breasts into the doctor's back. She could feel that Lauren was sweating through her blouse, thought she felt the woman shiver at the contact.

Putting one foot up on the peg, Bo reached into her pants again. She proceeded to touch herself, groaning as she curled two fingers into thick moist heat. Bo used her thumb to run long strokes against her sensitive button. It wasn't long before she came jerking into Lauren and throwing her head back to holler with abandon, loud and hoarse into the night.

Bo collapsed against Lauren, her arms snaking around the doctor to support herself. Lauren's breathing was ragged, and Bo could hear the blonde's rapid heartbeat over her own. Daring that Bo's rules could be broken now that her anger seemed somewhat abated Lauren tentatively touched the succubus' slippery fingers.

Receiving no rebuke, Lauren was emboldened. She shifted on the seat, turning in Bo's arms until they were facing one another. Bo's eyes burned fiercely, the force of her hunger sheathing Lauren. Bo had told her not to speak, but Lauren couldn't now if she wanted to. Instead, she grabbed the brunette by the back of the head and kissed her. If she had been afraid of how Bo made her feel before, it was nothing to what she felt now. Knowing, feeling, but not being able to watch Bo pleasure herself had been a far crueler form of torture than Lauren could have imagined.

The succubus seemed to sense that she had achieved what she set out to. Lauren had broken and was now laid open by the truth of her need for Bo. She smiled into their kiss before pulling back, a tenderness overtaking her that hadn't been present in some time. She cupped Lauren's cheek in her hand. She wanted to apologize, but realized that Lauren didn't need to hear it, wouldn't accept it. The fire she had ignited in the doctor was burning bright, making the woman feverish. So, instead of speaking Bo reached out and began to unbutton Lauren's blouse. She got three quarters of the way through the row of buttons when Lauren pushed her hands away and gripped the two halves of her shirt, ripping it the rest of the way open. The doctor shucked the shirt and Bo reached around with one hand to deftly snap open her bra. The succubus had no sooner managed that than Lauren was attempting to work her jeans down.

"Help me," Lauren growled in desperation. She planted her hands on the seat of the motorcycle to lift her ass while Bo yanked the pants the rest of the way off the doctor's slender hips, pulling charming plain panties part of the way down in the process. At the sight of the lovely, tight blonde curls that protected Lauren's mound, Bo's brain overloaded. She abandoned what she was doing and fell to her knees.

One harsh tug brought the delicate garment the rest of the way down. Although Lauren's ankles were still bound in her jeans, Bo pushed the doctor's legs open and unceremoniously dove right in. Lauren jerked as soon as Bo's tongue touched her swollen flesh. She was so wet that Bo's chin was immediately slick with juices. She listened carefully to the way the blonde's breathing changed and knew when Lauren was at the edge. Holding her on the precipice, Bo easily slid three fingers into the other woman. She managed only four or five strokes before Lauren crested with a low, guttural growl followed by a sharp curse. Muscles clamped around her fingers and Bo turned her head to kiss Lauren's inner thigh until the spasms subsided and she could carefully withdraw.

Still panting, Lauren reached down and seized Bo by the chin, drawing her up. The doctor leaned forward and licked her own juices from Bo's chin prior to kissing her way up to the succubus' mouth. The taste of Lauren on the doctor's own lips fired up the hunger. Before she could stop herself, Bo was sipping at her essence. It was a delicate draw at first, but the human's life-force was delicious, if incredibly weak, and Bo had waited too long to feed. She hauled greedily on Lauren, already moving well beyond rational thought.

Lauren's eyes widened at this new experience. Bo had never fed from her before. She could feel the pull like tiny butterflies flitting from nerve point to nerve point. The barest hint that something was desperately wrong sparked briefly, but was chased away by budding elation. Lauren felt her lips dragging up into an enormous grin, and black spots crowded the corners of her vision.

The doctor's eyes rolled back and she blinked lazily a few times while Bo fed. A shadow fell over their faces and Lauren tried to focus through the haze infecting her brain. A slight, hooded figure floated just beyond Bo's shoulder, gauzy black robes billowing behind it even though there was only a light breeze. The figure used the vicious looking blade of a scythe to draw its hood back. The material had been hiding a hopelessly beautiful visage. Long black hair billowed around a heart shaped face, accentuating impossibly black eyes. Although it was the mysterious woman's smile that held the doctor's diminishing attention. It was a jubilant expression that might even have matched Lauren's own. The woman floated closer and placed a delicate kiss on Lauren's brow.

"Not this time, my dear. Give the Ash my regards."

And then Bo was sputtering and coughing and fat, wet tears were falling on Lauren's face. The blonde gasped, feeling her lungs expand as though she hadn't breathed in a million years. Bo was forcing something down her throat and it burned. Lauren wanted to fight it. She didn't want the ecstasy to vacate her. She wanted to die with a smile on her face, here in Bo's arms.

Slowly, achingly slowly, Lauren's rationale returned and she pushed against Bo. Without Bo's support, Lauren slipped forward off the bike and stumbled over the pants shackling her ankles. She went to her knees and the gravel dug in to her delicate flesh, but she breathed heavily with her head bowed long enough to make the spots in her vision disappear. Finally feeling like she might be able to stand, Lauren pushed up and found that Bo was there gripping her arm in assistance.

Bo quietly helped her fix her clothing, afraid to say anything. Eventually Lauren felt composed enough to really look at the succubus. Bo wore a horrified expression. Tears stained tracks down her cheeks. Lauren didn't immediately know what to say, either, so she just reached out and rubbed a tear from the brunette's face with the pad of her thumb.

She cleared her throat, testing vocal cords, and then said, "We're going to be okay."

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
